macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
VF-14 Vampire
. ---- =VF-14 Vampire VARIABLE FIGHTER/BOMBER= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND Development of the next generation of Heavy Variable Fighter/Bomber began in 2025, with the first Vampire flight in 2027, and mass production beginning a year later in 2028. The VF-14 Vampire was designed to be the main Fighter/Bomber of the UN Armed Forces and main fighter in the UNG's Colonization Fleets. The VA-14 Zentraedi Variant being the main fighter in favor of the VF-11 Thunderbolt in Zentraedi Colony Fleets and Colony World Defense Forces. Due to budgetary requirement in the early 2030's the VF-14 was phased out as the primary fighter of the UN Armed Forces and the VF-11 took its place due to the VF-11 being much cheaper and easier to maintain and equip. The VF-14 is still however the main Fighter/Bomber of the UN. The VF-14 vampire however would be the basis for the Varauta's FZ-109 Elgerzorene fighter. The VF-14's of the Megaroad-13 Colony Fleet and the VA-14 Zentraedi variant of the Macross-05 Colony Fleet were taken by the Protodeviln. The manufacturing plants of the two captured fleets turned over to create the FZ-109 from these two brother fighters. When the Macross-07 Fleet first met the Varauta Army's fighters in combat they were initially out-classed by the heavier fighters, and Intelligence personnel onboard the Macross-07 could not identify the FZ-109's origins, until they stumbled across the similarities with the VF-14. The VF-14 Vampire would remain as the UN Armed Forces primary Fighter/Bomber until the superior VAB-2 would replace it in 2042. However many VF-14;s remain throughout the galaxy as part of personal collections, Colony defence Forces, and some Zentraedi based Colony Fleets. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: VF-14 (Standard version) VA-14 (Zentraedi Version) Class: Variable Heavy Fighter-Attack Craft Manufacturer: General Galaxy/Messer Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System. Operational Deployment: 2028 MDC BY LOCATION: Head Laser 25 each (1) Head 100 Hands (2) 60 each Arms (2) 120 each Legs & Thrusters (2) 250 each Nacelle Laser Guns(2) 75 each (2) Main Body 350 Wings (2) 120 each Reinforced Pilot Compartment/Escape Pod 150 NOTES: (1) Destroying the head of the VF-14 will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all optical systems (infrared, nightvision, and thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. (2) Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot and cockpit section/escape pod will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. SPEEDS: RUNNING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 70 mph (112 kmph) LEAPING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 20 ft (6 m) high or 30 ft (9 m) long without thrusters. FLYING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 200 mph (320 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, GERWALK CONFIGURATION: Mach One (670 mph/1072 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: Mach 3.8+ (2,546 mph/4,074 kmph) max speed at 10,000 meters or less above sea level. Mach 9.0+ (6,030 mph/9,648 kmph) max speed at 10,000-30,000 meters above sea level. Mach 17+ (3.2 mps/5.1 kmps) max speed at 30,000+ meters above sea level. The VF-14 is fully transatmospheric and can attain orbit above an Earth-type planet without extra booster assistance. Maximum rate of ascent is 38,000 meters/minute. G limits are +22.2 to -13.0 standard Earth gravities. MAX ENGINE THRUST: 44,625 kg x2 STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 54.8 ft (17.1 m) in soldier configuration. 24.6 ft (7.7 m) in gerwalk configuration. 12.2 ft (3.8 m) in fighter configuration. WIDTH: 34.5 ft (10.8 m) at shoulders in soldier configuration. 57.5 ft (18.0 m) in gerwalk or fighter configuration with wings at maximum extension. LENGTH: 11.9 ft (3.7 m) in soldier configuration. 43.7 ft (13.7 m) in gerwalk configuration. 54.6 ft (17.1 m) in fighter configuration. WEIGHT: 11,200 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 60 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Two Shinnakasu/Pratt & Whitney/Rolls Royce FF-2770D thermonuclear turbine engines, equipped with three-dimensional convergent/divergent vectored exhaust nozzles for enhanced V/STOL performance and maneuverability, as well as hexagonal underfuselage air intakes for use in an atmosphere. Several additional Pratt & Whitney HMM-5C high-maneuverability vernier thrusters for additional mobility are mounted at key positions along the mecha's hull. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'ACELLE MOUNTED LASER GUNS:' Two semi-fixed laser guns are mounted in the engine nacelles of the VF-14 These lasers can be fired in any mode, (except battloid mode as the lasers are pointing downwards in that mode,) anywhere within the forward 30 degree arc. The laser guns are clearly visible poking out from the engine nacelles and can be destroyed,although it would taken a remarkable shot to hit them on a moving VF-14. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Air-to-ground strafing runs #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. per laser. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'LEG-MOUNTED MEDIUM-RANGE MISSILE LAUNCHERS:' Each leg of the VF-14 is equipped with a concealed missile launcher bay that can hold up to 8 medium-range missiles. When armed, the missile launcher assembly rises out of the leg units, allowing all 8 missiles to be fired at once (if necessary). The missiles can be fired in any mode; fighter, gerwalk, or soldier. Any type of MRM can be used in the launchers, but high explosive are standard issue. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. #*'RANGE:' Varies with missile type, typically 40 miles (64.3 km). #*'DAMAGE:' Varies with missile type, typically 2D6x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1-8 missiles per launcher, per round. One volley counts as one attack. If necessary, all 16 missiles can be fired in a single round by expending two attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' 8 missiles per launcher; 16 total. #'HEAD LASER:' The VF-14 mounts a single high-powered laser for defensive and utilitarian use, similar to the ones mounted on the original VF-1 Valkyrie. The laser is mounted on the front of the nosecone of the fighter, transferring to the head of the VF-14 in battloid mode. The head laser, unike those of other VF models has almost no ability to manouver its firing angle with only a 5-10 degree radius of movement. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Tool for Cutting #*'RANGE:' 2000 feet (600 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of hand-to-hand attacks. The laser can also be fired in one long, extended blast lasts one full melee and does 1D4x10 M.D. This attack can only be used against stationary targets and cannot be used to attack moving craft. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'GU-12 35mm MULTIPURPOSE GUN POD:' For additional close-range combat capability, the VF-14 is armed with a GU-12 gun pod, identical to the ones used by the VF-9 Cutlass. The VF-14 is also cpable of utlising the GU-13 Gunpod as used by the VF-11 Thunderbolt , or any earlier or later model of Gunpod. The VF One spare GU-12 clip can be stored in each leg of the VF-14. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1d8x10 #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. #*'PAYLOAD: '''10 rounds per Mag. #*Additional ammo clips can be inserted, but exchanging clips requires 2 melee actions. One spare clip is stored in each leg of the mecha. #'BODY/WING HARD POINTS:' The VF-14 is also equipped with 6 fixed hard points for missiles, bombs, and other ordinance. 2 hardpoints are mounted on each wing of the aircraft and 2 are mounted under the main body. On the main body one long range missile, 5 medium range missiles, 15 short rang, or 6 bombs can be mounted per hardpoint. Usually long range missiles are used. #*'LONG RANGE MISSILES''' #**'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft #**'Missile Types:' Any type of UN Spacy Long Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': One to six (all) missiles. #**'Payload': One per hardpoint #*'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Three per hardpoint #*'SHORT RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Light warhead type of standard UN Spacy Short Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Fifteen per hardpoint. #*'STANDARD BOMBS (UNGUIDED MISSILES)' #**'Primary Purpose': Ground Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Fortification #**'Missile Type': Standard UN Spacy bombs, usually high explosive or fragmentation. #**'Mega-Damage': 2D8x10 M.D. #**'Rate of Fire': Volleys of 1 to 10 missiles per attack. #**'Payload': 6 per hardpoint. #**'Note': Bombs can be laser-guided or unguided. Unguided bombs are -4 to strike a stationary ground target, -6 to strike a moving target(s), and -10 to hit a small moving target like a mecha or vehicle. Guided bombs do not have these penalties, but require a spotter to illuminate the target with a laser designator. If the designator looses sight of the target the previous penalties immediately apply. #'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' If necessary, the pilot of the VF-14 can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The variable fighter is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: #*Restrained Punch: 1D6 M.D. #*Full Strength Punch: 3D6 M.D. #*"Booster" Punch: 4D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) #*Tear or Pry with Hands: 2D4 M.D. #*Kick: 2D4 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 3D6 M.D. #*Body Flip/Throw: 1D6 M.D. #*Body Block/Tackle: 2D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 2D4 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VF-14: *'RP-53 '2nd GENERATION ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM: The VF is equipped with the 2nd generation stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VFs stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VF a +2 to initiative and a +1 to Strike and +1 Dodge. Takes 1 Melee action to activate. NOTE: Since the VF stealth capability is a system, (the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighter’s base. The system will not work with wing mounted missiles or fast Packs!!!!!! *'AUTO-PILOT:' The VF-14 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, allowing the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto- pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. *'COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:' The VF-14 is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data readouts and stats can be displayed either on the cockpit's HUD display or on the dashboard monitors of the aircraft. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 1,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 75 targets simultaneously. *'ESCAPE POD:' The entire reinforced cockpit of the VF is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0)60% of the time, but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. *'EJECTOR SEAT/S & HOMING SIGNAL:' All VF's feature Marty & Beck Mk-7 zero/zero ejection seat/s that works 40% of the time equiped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 300 miles (480 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The escape pod of the VF-14 is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track the signal generated by this beacon. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VF-14's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' All UN Spacy VFs come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The VF-14's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR VF-14 VAMPIRE VARIABLE FIGHTER TRAINING: BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 to strike. *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in soldier mode, +2 in gerwalk, +4 in jet mode. *+1 to roll with a punch or move with an impact, reducing damage by half. *No leap dodge. *No leap kick. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED VF-14 VAMPIRE COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for pilots specializing in the VF-14. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels four, eight, and twelve. *+4 to strike in soldier mode, +3 in gerwalk, +2 in jet mode. *+6 to parry *+2 to dodge in solder mode, +4 in gerwalk, +6 in jet mode. *+5 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *+2 to leap dodge. A leap dodge is an automatic dodge which causes no loss of attacks per melee. The new generation variable fighters are so maneuverable that the pilot can dodge an attack while moving to counterattack an enemy. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.